Unmasked
by B.U.R.N.S.I.D.E
Summary: The story of Steven Burnside, Inmate 0267  and how he manages to get out of prison with a little charm and wit. Managing to find a lady that can help him escape, This girl may be the death of him, but it all depends on his actions.
1. Chapter 1

_"Run...Run..,"_

That one word, stuck in my head, Such as the though to my mother...The flashbacks almost caused me to cry out, but I couldn't.  
>It only happened yesterday, but I remember it like it had happened just moments ago. It's something that I could never let go..Something no one should ever feel. Heart-breaking Pain.<p>

My Family and I were sitting at the dinner table, the smell of freshly baked cookies filled the room. The smell that could seem almost more than unreal now...Whilst she was walking back to the table, I opened my mouth to thank her for her kindness. But suddenly, A terrible noise resounded across the room.

The door had been broken down, and in came umbrella's Special forces. They began to grab hold of us all. We were all pulled away from each other. I had the sudden urge to fight back, but I just squirmed and screamed, like a child. After a little while, I resulted to throwing a few punches...nothing worked. I know that I tried, I tried so hard to get out of there, but it didn't work.

I watched them, I watched them laugh and heard them yelling. My mother and father were screaming words, horrible words..Like Acid was leaking from their tongues. I tried to make them quit, Tried to calm them down, but it was useless...And in a moment, one moment, they took a gun to the back of my mothers head..they told her to say her goodbyes to us..then-

I woke up in a cold sweat, a couple of tears streaming down my face. yelling the name of my mother, now deceased..It all felt unreal. She was the only one that actually understood, the one I clung to, The one who comforted me in times of trouble...I loved her.

I looked up, to the bars that kept me trapped, Hating them more than I could ever hate anything... I snapped out of my trance, and looked at the feet at the bottom of the cell bars. I gazed up to see a man staring down to me, He stood with straight posture in a military stance with his hands behind his back.

_"Hmm...How interesting.." _He whispered in a low voice.

_"Now..Tell me, boy..Why is someone SO young, Such as yourself, Doing here?"_

I stood up and faced him, and looked him straight in the eyes. I replied in a low voice, _"It was...not my fault..It was..A mistake."_

He laughed...the kind of laughter that could pierce your eardrums. I guess it reminded me of some kinds of the louder noises, the ones I would hear outside of this Hell-hole. I smirked a little, Backing away to sit down. The thoughts raced through my mind as I decided what to and what not to tell the mysterious man. The lights flickered and a blonde man stood in a red coat before me.

_"It was him, his stupid mistake."_ The man grunted annoyed.

_"We wont get much out of THIS broken record."_

He backed up and told the guards to open the door, They did as he said as quickly as he commanded it. I could tell the man was very respected by the quick Response..or perhaps feared. I watched as they took off the hand cuffs of another man and pushed him into my cell. He glanced at me then turned around, the guards quickly shut and relocked the doors with ease. When I looked back the guards were moving on and the mysterious Blondie was no where to be found.


	2. Chapter 2

He looked at me and smirked as he pushed his hair back, it was a useless action because his hair just fell back into his face...

_"So why are you here, Kid?"_ My new Cellmate asked. I stared at him, trying to figure out if this guy could be trusted or not.

_"I don't think that it's any of your concern, honestly..."_ I looked away, but then looked back distracted by the tattoo on his right arm. I chuckled to myself.

_"What is that supposed to be?"_ I asked still staring at the thing.

_"Uhh..my tattoo? It says 'Mother Love'." _

I stopped my laughing and looked up to see his face once more,_ "'Mother love' huh?"_ those two words, they meant a lot. I respected the guy, just for a tattoo, I could hardly believe I would be anywhere this close to relating with him, but I did...

_"Hey, What's your name anyways?"_ he asked of me, I was hesitant to answer..god only knows why. But I did anyways,

_"My name..It's Steve. Steve Burnside. Do I get to learn yours now?"_

_"Billy Coen. I was a Second Lieutenant in the U.S. Marine Corps, I got sent into hostile territory in Africa to attack some village used as a terrorist training ground. The Air drop was terribly off target and when some others an I finally arrived, the village was full of innocent civilians. But in order to cover up the incident, I was Blamed for the whole ordeal...The base commander had me sentenced to death..Now, Can you tell me your lovely story? I am quite curious."_

I looked at him, Shocked by how he told the story so easily..I knew it sounded easily said, But deep down this guy was hurt. I knew that he trusted me to open up as well, so I did.

_"Yeah, I guess so...My father got us in deep..He tried to sell information on the black market, with the intention of making more money..It didn't work, as you can see. He got himself and I stuck in here..and they killed my mom..she __didn't__ deserve it."_

_"Wow..So I guess that 'mother love' holds a significant meaning to you, right? I mean, It's got to. Hah, listen to me, assuming something that shouldn't be talked about so casually, My mistake. Anyways, enough with the sad talk, Burnside."_ Billy held out his hand.

_"Nice to meet you."_ he said. I took his hand and smiled, this guy isn't too bad. I didn't really like him at first, but now I see that we both have tragic stories that landed us here, it made me respect him all the more.

Billy looked outside of the cell and started chatting with some other inmates. I just sat on my bed, pondering what my life would be like in here, asking myself where they had taken my father. I felt tired and wanted to sleep, but I knew that the memories will only haunt me more if I did. I joined in with billy's conversation and we began a solid conversation until a door slammed and we heard a loud voice.

_"Quiet, All of you! How does a woman expect to keep sane around here?"_ A woman in a purple dress passed by slowly, her hair long and blonde and her bangs pushed behind her ears, her blue eyes shining like crystals...Her face filled with an angry expression.

_"What's a lady doing here?"_ someone yelled among the crowd, I ignored it and whistled to the woman walking by. Her face suddenly turned a light shade of pink, but before anyone else could notice she turned the expression into a scowl, then walked to my cell.

_"Is that how you treat every lady, Because I honestly think that's the rudest thing a man can do."_

_"Well, If they look like you do dressed in attire like that, sure I will."_ I answered to her, I could tell she didn't like it since her expression had become more cartoon-like and over exaggerated.

"EXCUSE ME?" She said in a lower, alarmed voice, almost resembling the one from the man I spoke to earlier, but with a higher tone. I was confused, so I didn't respond to the lady. She cleared her throat,

_"I-I Mean, Excuse me, But that's not any way to do it."_ She turned back around and stormed off, she made it seem as if I had done something unforgettable.


End file.
